Swing
by Childish Sadism
Summary: It was when his senses went completely numb that he couldn't control himself anymore. All rationality was gone, and all that he could do was smile. PWP. Levi/Eren.


Panera bread is kind of good, but their sweets suck dick, their broccoli soup is alright.

Warnings: PWP. Eren being a slut, like he should be. My grammar and spelling and shit like that. Oh and this is not really betaish cuz my beta is a dick and that's all. Sorry for any major screw ups.

* * *

Eren wasn't sure how long he had been here, frankly he didn't truly care. He couldn't bring himself to care. Maybe people were looking for him right now, or maybe not, it was all irrelevant at the moment. The teen's mind was numb, he wanted to think about something, anything but he couldn't. It could be that he felt guilty or just embarrassed, Eren wasn't sure why he wanted to distracted himself from what was happening.

He was just feeling so good.

The green eyed teen felt a small smile tugging on the corner of his trembling lips. Drool was lightly coating his bottom lip and slowly reaching his chin, but once again Eren couldn't bring himself to care. He couldn't even see what was around him because of the thick, leather blindfold covering his eyes. Yet, he wasn't panicking, it wasn't like he needed to see where he was and what was around him, he didn't need to see anything, not when he couldn't even move.

Eren was suspended in mid air, but unlike his 3DMG this was different. He wasn't swinging back and forth, or flying across the sky. No, he was just above ground, and he could feel that his right foot could almost, almost touch the floor. But no matter how much he tried to stretch his leg and toes, he couldn't touch it, the ghostly feeling was just there, letting him know that if he was to fall, he wasn't going to fall into an abyss. It was reassurance for him, but Eren felt like there was no need for it, not when his mind was long gone.

He was in the middle of a room, with thick leather straps keeping him above ground. The leather straps were not like the ones from his gear, no, these were scraps that had been left behind and re-used like this. The scraps had been braided, reinforced and smoothed out just to be used like this. They kept Eren's arm firmly folded and tied behind his back. The knots made it impossible to even attempt to struggle. But the straps didn't end there, instead they went across his chest, shoulders and even his neck. They went around his torso, and back, restricting him from any movement or any kind of struggle.

The leather straps sneaked below his torso, they reached his thighs next. Eren never knew how sensitive his thighs were, or even how very sensitive they could get. The tight ropes dug against the soft flesh and wrapped around the skin on his thighs, going over his hips and below his asscheeks. The straps extended to his knees, one of them which was forced to bend back and the other one that was kept stretching out. He was fully exposed and anyone that felt like walking into the room would get a full sight.

The hooks on the ceiling were what made him hang in mid air. The strongest leather straps were used to keep him above ground. Two different straps went in one hook, the ones connected to his neck and torso. Another strap went into another hook, this one keeping his hips high in the air, more so than his chest was. The last two hooks kept his legs suspended and also spread open.

Eren wasn't sure how taking drugs felt like, but he was sure it was probably something similar to this, maybe this is why he couldn't blame people that got high anymore. It was just indescribable. The ropes were tight around his skin, and were quite possibly going to leave marks behind, but that was not the thing that Eren cared about. It was the odd feeling on his skin, like if his skin was being stretched or pulled, slowly and little by little, the way his blood seem to confuse itself because of how freely it could run through some part of his body but then it had to struggle through the ropes. The odd stimulation was making his skin extremely sensitive, even the air lightly brushing against him was enough to make him shudder and moan.

How much longer was he going to last? He was painfully hard and he was well aware of it. Pre-cum was dripping from his cock and it was throbbing and pulsating in need. But he couldn't get any friction on his cock, no, not like he was getting from the ropes across his body. He slowly thrust his hips into the thin air and he almost, almost regretted doing it. The slight movement caused his whole body to jerk in pleasure. The ropes dug further into his skin and the grip shifted over the sensitive flesh, it was almost like his whole body was nothing but a full nerve, exposed and ready to be touched, except right now, it was restrained and forcefully kept in place.

Eren was in no hurry though, he came before, possibly twice or three times already. He knew there was a small pool of cum on the floor, or maybe it had already dried out. Instead of thinking about his hard member, he stretched his left leg and shuddered in pleasure as the ropes dug into his thighs, the skin there tender and soft. He wanted to scream and he did, but no sound came out. He could feel the burning in his throat and the hot air leaving his body but he couldn't make a sound, it was like his voice was gone. He stretched his leg again and tried to scream once more, but the same results happened.

Eren wasn't sure if he was happy that he couldn't make a sound or worried, frankly he also didn't care about it. No, now he wanted to squirm more, move more, feel more. He needed it now, the burning on his skin, the odd stretching feeling and his blood rushing and stopping through his body. He was panting and moaning, his head hanging as much as it could with the strap keeping it up. He was truly drooling now, saliva was running down his chin and dripping onto the floor.

He needed more friction, Eren needed to feel more of it, more. He arched his body and then let it drop and another silent scream crawled out from within his throat. The sudden drop of his body allow the ropes to loosen up just a tiny bit before tightening even further to keep him from falling. It was just too much now, and so he did it again and again, until he was moaning non-stop and his whole body was twitching. Eren's cock was wet with cum,feeling as sensitive as the rest of his body. He was trembling, his body was trembling, even his lips were trembling. The moans coming out were shaky moans and the whimpers were no better. He knew he was tearing up underneath the blindfold and that his eyes were idle and lost, ever so slightly rolling to the back of his head.

Again, Eren needed to do it again. He struggle and jerked against the ropes, bringing the friction he so much crave. But it was stinging now, it almost felt like his skin was going to start tearing were the ropes where, but that couldn't be possible, or maybe he also didn't care about that. Whatever it was, it stiffen his body and then the teen was slightly swinging back and forth, his cock still dripping cum like his mouth was drooling.

The movement in the room almost surprised him, almost, because he almost forgot that he wasn't alone. He hadn't been alone this whole time. The person that tied him up, never left, he was just quietly watching him, not saying a word or letting his presence be acknowledge, well, not until now. Levi was finally feeling like doing something.

Eren felt, what he could only describe, as his body melting against the ropes when a pair of fingers gently touched the skin on his thighs. The digits felt cold against his hot skin, and almost like if they weren't real, even though his skin felt sensitive, it was also extremely numb. He wasn't sure how that was possible, but logic be damned, that's just how he felt.

The pair of fingers moved over the skin of his thigh, following the skin on his ass and then his back and just as quick as the touch had come, it was gone. Soft steps filled the room instead and Eren found himself squirming more than ever. He was panting now, his breathing caught somewhere in his throat. The feeling of something cold and wet dripping over his ass was the only sign Eren was given for what was about to come. Both of his asscheeks were lazily spread open, almost like if it was a waste of Levi's time. The hands knew exactly what they were doing, the lube was spread over his ass-ring and even slightly pushed inside before the same happened to the skin around it.

Eren could hear Levi getting more straps, what he didn't except was for the straps to be tied around his neck, that was different. The end of the strap moved across his back and before Eren had time to react something was rubbing against his asshole. It was something round and it was slowly pushing inside of him, it was a bit of a struggle because he wasn't properly stretched but the lube was making up for it. The steel ball eventually went inside, and Eren shuddered, he could feel some kind of hook that was attached to the ball and the hook went perfectly in between his asscheeks before the leather strap from before was tied to it, keeping it in place.

If Eren had been in need before, it was even worst now. He was tightening his asshole around the object, his hips lightly thrusting against it in need. He liked being filled up, he truly did, he just enjoyed when his captain was the one doing it. No one else could, Eren couldn't see anybody else but Levi doing this. It wasn't so much the fact that his asshole was finally getting some attention but the fact that it was Levi the one giving it to him. He was blushing, his cheeks were a dark shade of red but it was impossible for his face not to, he was hot and in need, all he wanted was for Levi to give him more attention.

The teen jerked a bit when a chair was dragged across the room, stopping only when it was almost right in front of him. He heard some shifting and the known sound of Levi taking his jacket and boots off before he finally sat on the chair.

Eren almost melted again when Levi's hand reached for his chin, holding it up. The thumb was lazily caressing his cheek, and Eren couldn't help himself but to feel guilty and horrified when he realized that he was drooling over Levi's hand. The captain said nothing though, he kept holding his chin until Eren whimpered and leaned against it, the weight on his head now on Levi's hand.

"Mhm, you are drooling all over and panting so loudly. Maybe you weren't ready for something like this..." Levi's voice was low but firm. "But you know what's the most off putting thing about this picture?"

Eren slowly shook his head, and as he did so his lips brushed against Levi's thumb and he couldn't help himself but to kiss it.

"Dogs usually stick their tongues out when panting."

The teen felt his lips twitching as a shaking smile spread over his lips, he wanted to moan out Levi's name but his voice failed him again, instead he leaned his head against the hand again, his tongue slowly sticking out until it was moving with his pants. Eren moaned as he started panting like a dog, his body shuddering in pleasure as he fulfilled Levi's wishes. He wanted to move towards him, he wanted to be able to touch him and now he was squirming again, the pleasure spreading across his skin was driving him insane. He was moaning loudly and hissing in pleasure, his teeth gritting together as he felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head again. His asshole was twitching and greedily trying to take more of the anal hook inside but the rope kept it in place.

"You are going to fall if you keep struggling like that." Levi let go of Eren's chin and then teen heard a zipper being pulled down.

Levi's fingers were now running through Eren's hair, stroking the soft locks lovingly but at the same time making it feel like he was petting something below him. It was hard to describe for Eren, how Levi was able to accomplish this every single time but maybe that's what made Levi so good at what he was doing, well, what he was doing to Eren at the moment.

"You know, my dick is right in front of your face. Quite hard actually, give it attention."

Eren almost whined at the request, he couldn't even see where exactly Levi was, even though he could feel him and had a general idea. The teen lifted his head again and moved around but he wasn't able to feel anything around him. He frowned and then squirmed, stretching out until his nose bumped into something warm. It was Levi's cock, he quickly tried to kiss it and suck on the skin but then Levi moved back just a bit, making it impossible for his lips to touch it.

The teen whined, he whined and tilted his head up, almost like if he could see Levi and his pleading eyes could be seen through the blindfold.

"Giving up so easily? How disappointing." Levi sighed quietly.

Eren shook his head and squirmed against the bonds, stretching as far as he could without forcing the straps to pull him back. He was lightly sniffing, his body trembling. He wanted Levi's cock, he wanted to suck on it and taste his cum in his mouth, he needed it, just like his asshole needed something bigger filling it now. The teen stuck out his tongue then, reaching to lick Levi's cock this way, his head tilting from one side of the other, as his stretched out tongue licked on the skin he was able to reach.

The teen was struggling, breathing heavily with his nose as another line of drool dripped down his chin, his tongue was lapping over Levi's cock, greedily trying coat its taste buds with his flavor. It wasn't enough though, no, he wanted the corporal fucking his mouth, he wanted to feel Levi's cock down his throat and his nose buried in his pubic hair. He wanted that sour flavor to fill his mouth and he wanted Levi to cum in his throat. He wanted it, he wanted it.

But Levi had other plans, he stayed where he was, watching as the teen struggle to lick and give his member attention. Eren was squirming, desperate and in need. It was quite a sight, how messy the other looked, how much he was drooling and how much he didn't care. Maybe Levi had perverted the boy a bit too much, or maybe the other was indeed a green eyed slut.

Eren frowned when the chair was pulled back and his tongue was no longer able to reach Levi's member. He was at lost of what happened, and he wanted to ask Levi, he wanted to finally speak to him or at least have his throat working properly. The teen was squirming, trying to feel anything around him, or at least if Levi was near, he had been so busy trying to look for the other that he didn't hear the loud noise of a blade swinging through the air, until it was too late.

Eren's eyes went wide when he felt his body falling. He let out a small, silent scream and his body fell on its side before he quickly rolled onto his back. The fall wasn't what caught him off guard though, the feeling after was what truly made him almost wheeze but he stopped himself from doing it.

The teen's body was twitching and arching, tensing up and curling up. He couldn't stop himself from moving, his body was in a complete spasm. It was so involuntary he wasn't sure of what was happening. The ropes were no longer tight around his body, now that he wasn't suspended in mid air, they were slightly looser, allowing for the blood to easily rush through his body and for his sensitive skin to stop being restrained. All of it came at once the moment Eren hit the floor. The odd stretched feeling on his skin was now burning and setting his senses on fire, spreading the pleasure all through his body, until he was nothing but a trembling, drooling mess. It was worst than when he had been suspended in mid air. Before the teen at least had some kind of control over his body, but now, now he couldn't control anything. The never ending pleasure on his body was drugging him up, not letting him think about anything else but how sensitive he was, how good he felt and how he didn't want it to end.

Eren didn't even realized that he came in the middle of all, instead his body kept jerking around, and squirming. But it wasn't over yet, no, Levi pulled and tugged on the leather straps, taking them off roughly and giving Eren's skin more freedom. The teen arched his back and let out a pleasure filled scream, his voice finally back. He wasn't sure of what to do anymore, what to focus on or what to even feel. Everything was good, everything felt so good, and soon enough goose bumps were crawling over his skin as he felt himself smiling from pleasure.

The teen was moaning non-stop, his pants and groans not reaching an end. But he couldn't bring himself to force his body to regain some sort of control, or dignity for that matter. No, instead Eren simply let out a soft noise when he was flipped and pulled on all fours, his cheek resting against the floor. The anal hook was easily pulled out and instead something bigger and hot replaced it. Eren let out a shaky moan as Levi pushed inside of him, his back arching to meet his captain's cock. This is the last thing he needed, this is what he needed to completely and absolutely lose his mind.

Eren moaned like a needy bitch when Levi wrapped his hands against his hips, his thrusts quick and hard, knowing fully well that Eren by now was far too lost to even need time to adjust to his size. Now, the teen could only moan and thrust his hips back against Levi's member, his legs spreading open even further as he moaned and eagerly moved along with Levi. The teen was saying something or attempting to say something, but even though his voice was back, he couldn't word anything, all he could do was moan and move closer to Levi, as close as he could without making it hard for the other to fuck him.

Levi finally removed the blindfold, but Eren couldn't even see clearly anymore. Everything was blurry for him, the tears in his eyes making it hard to see anything. He just couldn't help it, it just felt too amazing, so good, too good, he couldn't help himself but to sob in pleasure and the tears kept rolling down his eyes. He was moaning against the floor, now drooling against it and trying to find a way to gain more friction. Friction that Levi gladly decided to give him. He forcefully pushed Eren's chest onto the floor and then pinned down his wrists with both of his hands to keep him from lifting himself up, just then and only then did he started to thrust back against him, this time doing it slower but harder.

Eren's tear filled eyes widened at what Levi was doing, his chest was now rubbing against the floor with each thrust, each time Levi pushed his hips forward with his thrusts, his chest in return would grind against the cold hard wood floors, creating more friction for his already sensitive body. Eren wasn't sure how to moan any louder from the pleasure he was feeling, he was sure it was impossible, his whole body was ready to shut down from all the stimulation, to start to spasm again and it did, but Levi kept him in place, fucking his ass non-stop now. Levi kept him steady and pinned against the floor,no matter how much Eren jerked, his captain made sure he wouldn't escape him or even move an inch away from him.

Levi bit down on Eren's back as he came inside. He leaned over Eren, his arms now around his waist, holding him close until he pulled the boy towards him and sat on the floor with Eren on his lap, his cock still buried deep inside of him. He ran his fingers over the rope marks, noticing that Eren came yet again when he was fucking him, he didn't even realized it because of how gone the teen was. He stroke Eren's chest, his fingers gently brushing over the perky nipples before his arm wrapped round his chest. The teen quietly moaned, his small whimpers leaving his trembling lips.

"What am I going to do with you, kid? Look at what a stupid mess you are." Levi chuckled against Eren's ear, his teeth gently biting on the earlobe.

"You aren't even doing what I asked for earlier." The captain sighed before a small smirked spread over his lips. Eren was such a good boy. He knew what he was talking about, because as soon as he was done with his words the teen was already panting like a little dog again, his hands on top of Levi's as he smiled in his pleasure filled high.

"I-I'm sorry captain." The teen finally said, his voice hoarse and dry. He squirmed until he was facing the other, his hips slowly rocking back and forth, showing what he wanted again, his need wasn't gone yet, no, he wanted more, he needed Levi again. He wanted him, again, just once more, please, just once more.

"You greedy brat." Levi narrowed his eyes but a smirk twitched on the corner of his lips, he held onto Eren's hips, letting the other ride his cock into hardness. He was going to have his asshole drooling with his cum, that was for sure.

"N-no, I-I'm captain's greedy dog."

The trembling voice and shaking smile was all that Levi needed and it was all that Eren had wanted to accomplish.

* * *

This fucking Cinnamon muffin is like it belongs in hell, its burning my fucking mouth.

Reviews amuse me.


End file.
